


今宵别梦寒

by PAPAPapaya



Series: 相濡以沫 [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PAPAPapaya/pseuds/PAPAPapaya
Summary: 贺兰静霆X谭嘉木顾海X悟空就是想把我脑补的背景设定写一下，结果写完了自己都觉得很诡异……大家将就看。





	今宵别梦寒

顾海醒过来。

天光大亮，但看不清。涂黑的窗户合着。电视关了。怀里空了。

外间桌边的椅子搬进来一把，坐着个人。寸头，黑框眼镜，黑裤子里扎着深蓝短袖衬衫，扣子系到最上面那一颗。

有点眼熟，又不是很熟。

来人坐的位置很巧妙，半落在阴影里，只被照亮一个晦暗的轮廓。他旁边站着的人倒是很清晰，白净脸庞，垮裤子，露出个剃到发青的头皮捧着手机打游戏。

顾海想这个社团还有没有二十岁以上的人了？

那人动了动，往阴影了退了半寸，开口：“顾少，失礼。”

顾海最不喜欢别人拿这种旧社会江湖习气的名字叫他，像大清还没亡似的。毕竟在别人的地头上，且来者也不知善不善，应道：“你是谁？”

“谭嘉木。”那人道，“不请自来了。”

顾海自觉被奚落，嘲弄地扯扯手腕。手铐撞在床头柱上，哐啷一响。

谭嘉木抬手扶了下眼镜，本来正好能被窗户破洞里漏进来的光照亮脸，又正好给手遮住。

“顾少别见怪。”谭嘉木道，“我们并不是要将你如何。”

到这顾海听出来了，是昨天晚上给悟空打电话的那个人。

想到这出，不禁觉得被子盖着的腰腹凉飕飕。昨天疯到半夜，腰到大腿那截还是被剥开的状态，糊着说不清楚是什么的东西。

谭嘉木：“我们这么做，其实是受你父亲所托。”

顾海本来仰躺着，猛地支起身体，脚踝上的手铐勒得骨头痛。

谭嘉木：“他遇到一些麻烦。具体我也不好说，总之，待在香港比待在内地安全。又怕对方的手也伸到这边，嘱托我们看住你。”

敢情还是做好事。有这么和人为难的做好事吗？

谭嘉木：“怕顾少的脾气我们这小庙供不住，只好和你父亲商量，出了个下策。”

顾海心里苦。他爸真是了解他，知道他不会乖乖听话，卖他还带打包。

谭嘉木：“手底下人不懂事，行事粗鲁得罪了顾少，还请勿怪。”

哪样粗鲁？顾海想。铐他？揍他？还是除夕夜跑来操他？

好吧，是他操。

谭嘉木：“大年初一，百晦尽去。你父亲那边的事结了。今天我是特地来给顾少赔不是的。”

顾海这会才说话，故意勾一个三分的笑，咧开嘴角，露出一边虎牙。从小到大他最爱在顶撞人的时候这么笑，从老师到他爸，没一个不被他激得火冒三丈。

“那，你准备怎么赔？”

谭嘉木仍旧坐得笔直，像听不懂他的挑衅。脸看不清楚，笑得却很云淡风轻，岳峙渊渟。

顾海开始觉得这个人不简单。

可惜给小弟起名字的水平有待提高。“阿屁。”谭嘉木道，“去扶顾少起来。”

顾海被铐着不能动，谭嘉木说这句话，就是要给他解开，又避免提这件事，驳他面子。

叫阿屁的白净脸立刻收起手机，从垮裤的兜里摸出一大串钥匙，拨拉半天，拿一把解开顾海的右手，又拿另一把解开左手。

顾海有点尴尬了。他裤子都没穿，怎么起来？

谭嘉木扶着椅子起身，突然歪了一下。

阿屁把钥匙往顾海身上一扔，冲过去扶住谭嘉木。

顾海这才发现谭嘉木是瘸的。

他撑着阿屁的肩，回过头来看一眼顾海：“车在下面等顾少，送你去酒店休息，下午就可以离开香港。”

又点点头：“顾少自便。”

也不知道是不是屋里光线的缘故，眼珠隐隐泛蓝。

顾海假装镇定，等他们出去，出了外间，抓过钥匙解开脚，又拿被子胡乱擦了下腿间和肚子，从床上翻下来。

被拷了一礼拜，除了偶尔能方便，脚几乎就没沾过地。他看见久违的限量版球鞋并排放在地上。谭嘉木还想得挺周到。

旁边全是酒瓶子，还有各种碎玻璃渣，是悟空昨天晚上磕出来的。

顾海心里很复杂，觉得这一礼拜跟做梦似的。

又想悟空去哪了？

穿好鞋，他站起来跳了两下，舒爽得不行。马上又觉得身上黏黏的，这么久没洗澡，还有昨天晚上弄上去的那些东西。

他走出去，没回头看一眼，自己对自己说这叫逃出生天，没有任何留恋。

走到外间，大门口站着两个人，不再是谭嘉木和阿屁，一个高头大马腱子肉，一个油头粉面花衬衫。

顾海挑眉。

两人一同侧身，将门让出来。

顾海背后跟着这俩门神，挤在嘎吱乱响的电梯里到底。外面的天也不亮，夹在重楼中间，灰蒙蒙的。黑色的轿车贴了窗户，还他妈是一豪车。顾海矮身钻进打开的车门。

到了酒店，俩门神把他送进屋就走了。顾海环顾一周。窗明几净，有地毯，有酒柜，窗外海景怡人。这才是他熟悉的世界。有点历劫归来的感觉，又像梦游仙境之后，缺乏现实感。

好像才一个礼拜，他就习惯了给铐在小床上一天一餐盒饭陪疯子看半个小时电视的生活。

顾海暗骂一声，脱了个精光，抓起一条浴巾冲进浴室。

在浴室里又看到了自己满身的痕迹。悟空玩得疯得很，血印子到处都是，估计背上更多，还有些凝固干涸的液体留在各个地方。

顾海，硬了。

他骂骂咧咧地边冲澡边打出来，不停地想悟空的模样，屁股，大腿，在衬衫里晃来晃去的腰，乳尖渗血，他咬的。

完事了，靠在瓷砖墙壁上，被热水兜头盖脸地浇，又想到悟空被他掐着窒息的表情，那个笑，仿佛极乐，失了神，又仿佛极痛苦。

心过电似的抽了一下。

顾海关掉热水，胡乱擦两下，裹上浴巾走出去。

他的行李也给他送来了，包括他没抽完的半包烟。顾海点了一根，一边深吸一口一边翻自己的手机，还能用，给他充了满格电量。

顾海在通讯录里找人。他对这边没兴趣，圈子朋友里还是有爱往这边凑的人，找到一个熟又好说话的，打电话过去。

那边很快就接起来，喳喳嚷着，顾海啊，被绑架啦？都不出来玩。

顾海懒得跟他废话，直接问他谭嘉木这帮人的事。

那人想了想，说：“姓谭的？知道。做主的不是他，是一个姓荆的。姓谭的和他一起从内地过去，带了一帮兄弟，现在也算在香港站稳了脚跟。”

然后跟他八卦了一堆谭嘉木他们的事迹，非常有地摊小报风范。八到兴起，说当初某某大佬不爽这帮外地人借金源势起，找人做法，要对付他们，铩羽而归。事主不甘心，从东南亚请来大师，结果大师来转了一圈就走了，留下三个字，惹不起。

又说：“你怎么问这个？这帮人，不简单啊。”

顾海直接挂掉电话。什么鬼，怪力乱神都出来了。

又打电话给另一个人，问了件事。

中午阿屁带着俩门神来接他，说谭嘉木在酒店餐厅请他吃饭。

顾海心里还是有火的，往谭嘉木对面的椅子上一歪，拿起菜单翻了翻，扔到桌上：“没什么可吃的。”

谭嘉木笑：“那顾少想吃什么？”

顾海：“也别太复杂，马蹄烧饼夹焦圈，配就配个疙瘩丝吧。”

他是有意为难，谭嘉木似全然无觉，只道：“请稍等。”

挥了挥手，那边阿屁掏出电话走开。

过了一会，餐厅服务员过来，端上精美瓷器盛的马蹄烧饼和焦圈，旁边一小团疙瘩丝，里面辣椒红通通的。

顾海眼瞪焦圈。

谭嘉木适时道：“一份不够两个人吃，我再加一些，顾少不介意吧？”

顾海含糊着顺着下了台阶，想起刚刚电话里听到的事。

席间无话。饭毕，阿屁及时过来掺谭嘉木，后者向顾海行礼：“两点钟，车来接顾少去机场。”

顾海摁亮手机，剩不到一个小时。

冲口而出：“就这么算了？”

谭嘉木扶着阿屁的肩站定：“顾少还想怎样？”

还是好脾气的模样。

顾海话在嘴边囫囵一圈，最后说：“算了。”

谭嘉木：“顾少有大量。”

两点车来接他，一个高个戴墨镜的男人开车，看着挺斯文。

车窗上贴着黑纸，顾海能隐约看到外面的景象。

忽然后面的车按喇叭。

喇叭一声大过一声，顾海从后视镜里看见司机皱眉，随即展开，减速，靠边，熄火，一板一眼。

有人来敲车窗。

司机按下车窗，普通话非常标准：“钟小姐。”

车窗外探进来两颗乳球，然后换成一张艳丽的浓妆脸，普通话不标准，还甜得发腻。

“怎么，又帮谭生做事啊？”

司机语气平淡：“钟小姐误会了。是贺兰先生要用车，叫我开过去。”

钟小姐一双长睫美目往后座一扫，奇道：“咦，这个人……”

“钟小姐，”司机打断她，目光温和，“后座没有人。”

顾海亲眼看见钟小姐在司机的注视下逐渐恍惚，梦游似的点点头，转身走开。

司机升起车窗，重新上路。

顾海带着几分惊疑从后视镜里偷看司机，却看不出半分异常。

到了机场，阿屁扶着谭嘉木等在门口。见车上先下来的是司机，谭嘉木的脸沉下去。

司机走到谭嘉木面前，微微欠身，道：“贺兰先生不放心您。”

谭嘉木嗤笑一声，摆摆手。

顾海自己提着行李从车上下来，心想此地不宜久留，都是怪人。

终于坐到贵宾候机室里，谭嘉木坐他对面，拄着一根手杖，倒是真有大佬风气。

顾海时不时瞥一眼大屏幕。飞机没有晚点，再过半个小时登机，不久后就能离开这个鬼地方。

干脆也就问出了口：“悟空呢？”

谭嘉木没正面回答：“顾少问这个做什么？”

顾海编了个半真半假的借口：“他惹到我了。”

谭嘉木：“顾少不至于要他对你负责吧？”

原来知道啊。

顾海也不忌讳，笑讪：“如果我说是呢？”

谭嘉木：“不管他做了什么，后果我会一力承担。”

顾海：“了不起，包庇通缉犯。”

谭嘉木：“顾少知道了。”

顾海：“他自己说的。”

顾海：“把他从医院劫走，是你做的？”

谭嘉木承认得干脆：“是。”

顾海：“他是个疯子，你还把他放出来。”

谭嘉木：“他不是疯子。”

顾海：“他是。他有自毁倾向你知道吗？搞不好他现在就在哪里叫人掐他脖子，往死里掐。”

谭嘉木半晌没说话。

“顾少，”他慢悠悠开口，“你到底想说什么？”

“如果你是想叫他给你赔礼道歉，就不必了。他做了什么，我替他担着。担不了，我也不会叫落在他身上。”谭嘉木道。

“如果你是关心他，”谭嘉木微笑，“就更不必。”

谭嘉木：“他只是喜欢玩。分寸他懂。他不懂我也会懂。”

谭嘉木：“而且和他玩过的人多。不知道顾少与他们有何不同，是凭什么操心？”

话说到这份上，火药味已经很重了。

顾海语塞，又不忿。

“那你又凭什么？”

谭嘉木：“他是我哥。”

顾海愣了。

谭嘉木伸手摘下黑框眼镜，眼底蓝光一漾。

“没发现我们长得很像吗？”

顾海真的没发现。这会仔细看，才发现这两个人五官肖似，几乎雷同，只是气质相差太远，让人想不到一起去。

谭嘉木重新把黑框眼镜戴上。

“我家体质与常人不同，他就是凭这一点才活下来，我也是凭这一点才保住他的命。至于详细，恕我不能说。”谭嘉木道，“他是死过一次的人，在鬼门关转过一圈，有些事他不爱想，不愿想，只想活得开心。”

谭嘉木：“现在他活得很开心。”

谭嘉木：“也许你不觉得。不过不好意思，这实在是和你没什么关系。”

顾海张口，谭嘉木先一步截住他：“顾少不要怪我话重。于你这是发善心。以顾少的位置，丁点善心即可救人于水火，我觉得很了不起。”

又话锋一转：“但是有些事，你做不到。”

“你能怎样，带他回内地，给他‘治病’？销他的案底？然后呢，你养他吗？你会吗？就算你会，他会吗？”

谭嘉木：“悟空是什么样的人，我比你清楚。”

“尸毗王割肉饲鹰，一身血肉的分量不过抵得一只鸽子。”

“顾少，等你哪天成了佛，再来渡他吧。”

顾海无语。

他每一句都想驳，又每一句都无从反驳。

他到底想做什么？连他自己都不知道。419的次数他不算多，也不少，大家都是为了开心，过夜还惦记谁占谁便宜，太跌份。道理他都懂。

他只是……他不想自己心里不舒服。

却只能看着谭嘉木，一句话也说不出。

谭嘉木将手放在自己肩膀上：“你来了。”

他的肩膀上有一只手，被覆在谭嘉木的手掌下面。

顾海这才注意到有个人站在谭嘉木身后，惊了两惊。

一惊是这人几时来的，他竟然全无察觉，旁人更是没有，仿佛这个人是突然出现的，如平地现高岳，裂深渊。

二惊是周围变了。

空气里弥漫着一股极其馥郁又幽沉的香气，让人喘不过气来。四周不知何时雾气缭绕，人事物都像隔得很远，影影绰绰，朦朦胧胧。景色和声音都被放慢了，模糊在雾气的后面。

来人的手被谭嘉木握着，拇指伸到谭嘉木颈边，摩挲领口露出来的一截链子。

链子下面隐隐坠着什么东西，幽幽地发光。

谭嘉木：“这位是……”

来人打断：“你是不是摘掉了眼镜？”

来人绕过座椅，在谭嘉木身边坐下，将他搂在怀里，动作温柔，手指探到黑框后面，摸谭嘉木的眼睛。

指尖沿着眼窝滑动，像随时可能用力抠下，将那颗眼珠囫囵挖出来。

边说：“告诉过你，给你的东西要珍惜。”

又转向顾海，眼睛挡在墨镜后面，还是利剑一样刺人：“是那个人？他有什么好，值得你摘掉眼镜看他？”

顾海以为谭嘉木是个不吃亏的人，没想到谭嘉木被他搂着，乖巧得很，说：“悟空惹的麻烦，我得表个态度。”

“哦。”来人应了一声，转回去看谭嘉木，“原来是为那个猴子。”

又叹：“你要是对我也这么上心就好了。”

语气说是撒娇，听着却叫人毛骨悚然。

谭嘉木依在他怀里，低垂眼帘，对顾海下逐客令：“开始登机了。顾少好走，不送。”

顾海却在此时清了来人的脸，忍不住惊出声：“他……！”

谭嘉木看向顾海，那人还是看着谭嘉木。

顾海：“……他和我……”

“长得很像？”谭嘉木道，“相由心生。是你觉得他应该和你长得很像。”

顾海想这又是什么原理？自己为什么要觉得这个不速之客和自己长得像？

但没问。

谭嘉木：“顾少，你该走了。”

顾海不发一语，提起行李站起来，转身就走，像从一个深渊边逃开。

心底有一丝不舍。深渊里探出来张天真又癫狂的脸，转眼又没了。

终于还是忍不住回头，见到身后远处那个位置空荡荡的，并没有人。


End file.
